


情人节快乐

by inferno92000



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood and Gore, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Sleeping Beauty Elements, 中文, 莫福 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inferno92000/pseuds/inferno92000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这只是一个童话故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

夏洛克恐怕这辈子都没法忘记他第一次遇见吉姆的情形。  
那是一个情人节的晚上，正当各路男男女女忙着互相献殷勤以便稍晚可以活动筋骨的时候，六个倒霉蛋却把自己的小命丢了。夏洛克接到了雷斯垂德探长的电话，被告知抛尸地点为北部郊区一所健身房的游泳池。通话的结尾探长特地意味深长的补了一句：请务必马上立即过来协助办案，反正你也没有别的事情做。  
从通话中简单的描述看来这至少是一个七点五分的案子，凡是高于七分的案子都值得他离开位于市中心的小公寓一探究竟。况且，夏洛克坐在出租车里不耐烦的吸了吸鼻子，世界独一无二的咨询侦探根本不需要交友约会，无聊。  
夏洛克很不情愿接过探长递来的手套和脚套，踏入游泳馆。也许现场只有这位无牵无挂的侦探才会心甘情愿的在这时候处理工作事宜。即使是再有所谓正义感的警察也不会愿意在如此约炮佳节面对这般血淋淋的场景。夏洛克那过于敏感的神经仿佛能感受到游泳馆的空气里弥漫着现场各位的牢骚。  
案发现场如探长所述，即使作为涉及人命的刑事案件来说，都可以算是极其惨烈。六名死者皆为男性，尸体被钉在游泳池尽头的景观墙上。除了没有头之外，都或多或少的缺胳膊少腿，但躯干部分保存十分完整，背后被缝上了白色的翅膀。这些翅膀皆为半展开状态，关节弯曲处非常自然，看样子并非人造制品，而是从某种大型鸟类身上取下来的。地上满是被砍下的断肢，原本浅灰色的地板已被从切口流出的大量血液染成了一片鲜红。连三米开外的泳池也不能幸免，在水下射灯的照耀下呈现出诡异的粉红色。  
如果排除了游泳馆内湿度较大等影响因素，从地板血液的凝固状态来看，基本可以确定抛尸时间大概在今早凌晨时分。再来说尸体本身，断肢切口非常整齐但有淤血，表明这些伤口是在被害者死前造成。死亡方式目前看来是流血过多。从白色翅膀上留下的血液喷溅方向和覆盖形式来看，凶手应该是先将受害者缝上翅膀，钉到墙上，断肢，最后斩首。另一个值得留意的点：每具尸体上与翅膀的缝合方式皆不相同，但每一种的手法纯熟，整齐的好像出自机器而不是人手，凶手好像在进行某种炫耀。  
夏洛克饶有兴趣的眯起了眼，真是有趣的游戏。  
愚蠢的普通人估计永远无法理解这位天才侦探的想法吧。  
“ah~ha~ha~ha, stayin' alive~~”有人轻声哼道。  
这曲调听起来好像是七十年代摇滚，而具体是什么… 夏洛克皱了皱眉，试图从思维宫殿里找到答案，但很不幸相关内容已经在很多年前和天文知识一起被格式化了。  
他不由自主的朝旁边瞥了过去。  
眼前是位身着防尘服带工作证的黑发青年，正欢脱的蹲在地上给满地散落的断肢们戳着号码牌。  
三十至三十五岁岁、左撇子、入行不久、洁癖症、夜猫子、基佬，夏洛克试图用他那自带弹幕的眼睛观察出更多内容，但是——  
“探长叫来的那个咨询侦探？”还没等夏洛克来得及装作若无其事的移开目光，青年猛地抬起了头。  
“你一定就是夏洛克•福尔摩斯, 我们一直期待——” 他直起身，看样子是要走上前来和夏洛克握手，只是不幸在中途踩上了三号受害者的大腿，差点脚滑跌到泳池里。  
夏洛克不耐烦的哼了一下。  
“哎呀…”青年窘迫的笑了笑。左右张望了一下，趁没人注意用脚尖把大腿踢回原位。  
“吉姆。吉姆•莫里亚蒂。”他略带羞涩的介绍自己，伸出了手。爱尔兰口音。  
夏洛克并没有伸出自己的手，只是面无表情示意性的点了点头。吉姆嗖的一下把手缩了回去。  
接下来就是长达两分四十五秒的寂静。夏洛克弯下身掏出放大镜，装模作样地检查起地上的大腿，而法医吉姆则一直直勾勾的盯着他，时不时忍不住开始痴笑，露出满嘴的小尖牙。  
“有趣的案子不是吗？看样子你很喜欢。”  
夏洛克一直暗地里质疑自己的演技，毕竟“怪胎”的称号可以最早可以追溯到他的小学时期。他下意识的认为这是嘲讽，准备嘲笑回去。可是这次听起来却出乎意料的友善…  
夏洛克抬起头，发现法医吉姆还在看着他，期待的朝他眨着大眼睛。  
“有人死了，仅此而已。”夏洛克竭力用最平淡的语调说出这句话。 对，听起来很正常，一点都不像反社会的疯子。  
“人人都会死。”吉姆耸了耸肩，开始给现场拍照。而夏洛克也继续他的工作，只是时不时的还会抬头瞥一眼吉姆，当然他会发现吉姆也在偷偷看着他。

这大概是至今为止夏洛克记忆里最美好的情人节了吧。


	2. Chapter 2

凌晨三点，夏洛克独自一人回到了贝克街。  
这个小公寓是他和一名退休军医合租的，他住在二楼，而室友住在三楼，二人共用客厅和厨房。虽然他不想承认，但咨询侦探这个行当的收入并不稳定，而他又不想接受家里人（尤其是他哥哥）的救济。找室友分担房租的确是个合理的办法。他和室友通过在医院的熟人认识。此人名叫约翰•华生，在阿富汗战场上肩部受伤被送了回来，现在在一家小诊所里当全科医生。夏洛克曾经很纳闷为什么这个资历深厚的前军医甘心选择如此没有前途的职位，直到他发现此人正在和那个诊所的一名金发护士定期会面，共进晚餐，进行交配——或者按正常人类的说法：他俩在谈恋爱。  
夏洛克一进门就踢掉了两只皮鞋，噗的一下躺倒在沙发上。此时221B里只有他一个人，一楼的房东太太和隔壁面包店老板（她的新男友）一起去了都柏林，而约翰早就给他发了短信说今晚不用留门。  
新案件出现所带来的肾上腺素分泌高峰还没有过去，夏洛克决定与其将生命浪费在失眠上不如思考一下案情。他双手合十抵在下巴上，陷入了沉思。  
那家健身房本应该一直营业到二月十三号午夜，但空调系统出了问题，经理决定停业两天进行维修。凌晨四点半按惯例三名清洁工会进行打扫，时长约一个半小时。报案时间为下午四点，最初发现尸体的是空调维修人员。凶手有约十个小时的时间进行犯罪——但光天化日之下搬运六名失去知觉的成年男子而不被察觉并不是一件容易的事情。在调查现场之后，夏洛克也查找了对应时间段的监控录像，并没有任何异常。所以他面对的是一个人还是有组织的犯罪团伙？  
凶手熟知人体结构并且技艺纯熟，并且现场没有留下任何可以泄露其身份的线索。尸体上每一个刀口都近乎完美。如此精心安排且富有美感的犯罪场景应该仅仅存在于艺术作品的演绎。  
富有美感，他的确用了这个形容词。  
受害者生前如果没有被麻醉大概也会这么想，看看着自己被卸胳膊卸腿缝上翅膀最后斩首结束生命，成为艺术品。作为一名经验丰富的咨询侦探，他虽然破案无数，但这样让人心驰神往的案发现场也是第一次见到。现实生活中他从来没有遇到，也从来都不相信存在有如此控制力的罪犯。  
六、男性、翅膀、天使、天堂、升天、鸟。无数关键词在夏洛克眼前飘动，只可惜他并没有像往常一样从中看出任何端倪。他试图进入思维宫殿深处的某个房间，那里本应陈列着类似题材的画作，只可惜自打他从高中毕业就没有进去过，莫名其妙的迷了路。，虽然他拉得一手绝妙的小提琴，但艺术从来不是夏洛克的强项。他一直以科学和理性为豪，而现在对于相关知识的缺乏直接影响了破案。  
夏洛克懊恼的翻了个身，被裤兜里的手机咯到。当他把手机掏出来是，却带出了一张字条：  
给我打电话 ❤   
下面是手机号。  
夏洛克想都没想就把他攒成团儿扔到了一边。


End file.
